


A Bedwarmer and a Friend

by the_sky_and_the_sand_and_the_sea



Category: Skyrim
Genre: Dragonborn DLC, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sky_and_the_sand_and_the_sea/pseuds/the_sky_and_the_sand_and_the_sea
Summary: Just a bit of filthy smut that popped into my head,, literally just an excuse to write sexy stuff





	

The hall was filthy with blood, food pieces and small bodies. The group of Nords remained the only objects still standing, breathing heavily but not speaking. Isolde lowered her blood-spattered war-axes, and met the eye of Halbarn Iron Fur, who was attempting to clean Reikling blood off his Warhammer. The breathing of the warriors behind her was only peripheral, and the filth that lay around her and the blood that coated her armour went unnoticed, as she found herself unable to break Halbarn’s gaze. He sheathed his Warhammer, and stalked toward her, never breaking eye contact. He towered over her, and she could feel warmth emanating even through his armour. His hands stroked down her arms, and he grabbed her wrists, pulling her to him. That brief contact was enough to stoke the fire that was already sparking in her core.  
He leant down and whispered;  
“That room’s free if you’re willing.” He nodded his head briefly to a dark room, mostly obscured by the Reikling Chief's throne.

She could hear the lust in his voice, and grinned savagely, grabbing the neck of his armour and backing away, pulling him into the room he had just indicated. The door had barely drifted shut before Isolde was attacking Halbarn’s lips with her own, tongue delving deep into his mouth. Halbarn fumbled behind him, and as she heard a click, Isolde briefly registered that the door was now locked. He returned his full attention to her, hands coming up to cup her cheeks, and tongue seeking dominance within her own mouth. She surrendered to him, and both had to pause frequently to gasp for a breath before continuing, such was the vigour of the kiss. Halbarn moved his hands from the chaste location of her cheeks to reach under her armour to cup and grasp at her ass. She groaned into his mouth, and he responded with a satisfied growl, strong arms lifting her by her ass to allow her to wrap her legs around his hips, and reach his eye level.

Overtaken by her lust, and perfectly positioned, Isolde shifted her hips, grinding her now scorching core against Halbarn's hardening length. He moaned deeply into her mouth, and moved suddenly, pressing her back against a wall. He began to fumble with her armour, yanking off each piece in quick succession. In a moment of awareness within her lust fogged mind, Isolde noted the speed at which he had disrobed her, faster than any she had been with before. Soon she was in nothing but her underclothes, which Halbarn made short work of. He paused for a moment to admire her, then with a satisfied growl, shifted his hands from her naked ass, groping a few times beforehand, pinning her upper body with his own, and moving to grab her legs. In a sudden display of strength and dominance, he held her considerable weight against the wall using only his large hands, and knelt before her.

He wasted no time, diving in quickly and planting a kiss on her clit, causing her to moan above him. He grinned into her, and licked the whole of her repeatedly. Isolde shuddered, still pinned to the wall, and began to pant, while Halbarn continued his ministrations, occasionally dipping his tongue inside her, each repeated action causing one of several delicious sounds to exit her mouth. She came undone quickly under his skilled tongue, reaching down with a cry to twine his dark hair through her nimble but shaking fingers. She had barely come down from her high before he was rising to kiss her mouth again, the taste of her own arousal fresh upon his lips. She could barely maintain the kiss, shudders of pleasure still rocked through her, and gasps that were attempts to regain her breath interrupted often.

He used his chest and shoulders to pin her to the wall again, allowing Isolde to wrap her legs around his hips. His arms moved to quickly undo his own lower armour, leaving his chest plate on. The cold of the steel plates pressed against Isolde’s chest caused her nipples to harden, and she moaned deeply, becoming impatient, and grinding herself against him again. He let out a moan, which changed into a deep growl as she moved her hand down to stroke his now freed length. She stoked him only a few times before rubbing him against her folds. Halbarn groaned again, as his erect length brushed against Isolde’s wet folds. He wasted no time, and without preparation quickly sheathed himself within her. She gasped, and her eyes widened at the feeling of his length gliding into her ready and waiting body. When Halbarn was fully sheathed, the pair paused, foreheads touching, breath mixing, as the satisfaction and initial pleasure of penetration overwhelmed them, eliciting deep moans; one deep, and one higher pitched and breathy. 

The moment passed, and immediately Halbarn’s thrusts were frantic. He grunted at the delicious friction her walls provided, moving his hands back to her ass again to give him better leverage to continue his deep thrusting. Isolde’s arms moved from their position the back of Halbarn’s neck to both of his shoulders, holding them both in white knuckled grips. She began to bounce, meeting each of his thrusts as he gave them, and panting as she moved. He started in surprise, but then began to thrust harder and faster, small, rough grunts leaving his mouth each time he moved his hips, a genuine expression of satisfaction written across his whole body. Isolde’s eyes were closed, pleasure written over her well-defined features, her mouth hanging slightly open, and small breathy gasps escaping each time Halbarn brushed against a particularly sensitive spot within her. Halbarn watched her expression, and his grunts became louder as he saw and felt the pleasure mounting.

“Yes!” Isolde said, gasping. “Faster!”  
Halbarn didn’t respond by any means other than to increase the speed of his thrusts. He began to pant, close to his end as well. The room was silent for a brief moment, neither was breathing, and even the clinking of the remainder of Halbarn’s armour and the sweet sound of their flesh meeting faded, the pair so lost in their own intense pleasure. Black and white spots flashed through Isolde’s vision, and she cried out loudly as she rose to her second climax. Halbarn followed immediately after Isolde, the first pulse of her walls around him causing him to hurtle over the edge. He growled deeply into Isolde’s neck, thrusting only a few more times to finish, releasing himself deep into her. His knees gave out, and with Isolde still wrapped around him, he staggered to the floor. Isolde groaned at the movement, and lay upon his still armoured chest, her weight pushing his back fully to the floor.

Neither moved for some time, both coming down from the bliss. Their laboured breathing filled the room, and neither felt the chill of the stone floor beneath them. Isolde was the first to recover. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, still straddling Halbarn.

"What about the others?” She whispered, having come back to her senses. “Won’t they notice we’ve been gone?”

Halbarn groaned and rose too, using Isolde’s hips to steady himself.

“Probably.” He laid his forehead on her shoulder. “But they will most likely have headed back to the refuge to collect their belongings, to bring them back up here. If we sneak out, we can probably catch up.”

Isolde nodded. She rose from Halbarn’s lap, and began to don her armour. The still exhausted man remained on the floor, admiring the woman he so recently had filled as she dressed. Once fully armoured, she headed to the door of the dark room, peeking through the keyhole to see if the hall was empty. Halbarn rose too, and pulled on the sections of armour he had removed. She removed her eye from the keyhole and glanced back to him as he finished.

“You were right, the hall’s empty- we should be fine to head out now.” Isolde unlocked the door, and Halbarn followed her out into the hall, both squinting at the light that emanated from the fire, eyes adjusting from the dark room.

“By the way,” Isolde said, “How’d you learn to take off armour like that?”

Halbarn grinned, “How d’you think?”

Isolde blushed, and stammered, “Well- I wasn’t- I just- I- “

Halbarn cut her off quickly, grinning, “I was joking. I’m a blacksmith. I know how things go together.”

Isolde laughed. “Smartass.”

Halbarn chortled back, “If you’re ever in need of a bedwarmer, you know where to find me.”

They had reached the door, and Isolde turned to Halbarn, with one hand on the handle, giving him a sweeping look that made him feel far more naked than he had when his pants were off.

“That I do.” She said. “Well met Halbarn Iron-Fur.” She opened the door, and the pair of them walked out into the snow.

Halbarn watched as Isolde began trekking through a snow filled gust and up the small incline back towards Raven Rock. Watched until she faded from view, and huffed a deep sigh, then headed down the hill to find the rest of his band.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y'all think okiedokie? xx


End file.
